


Drarry Microfic : Before You Go

by Samunderthelights



Series: Drarry Microfics [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Drarry, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Secret Relationship, Tumblr: drarrymicrofic, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: Just minutes before there had been passion and heat between them, but as he watches Harry gets out of bed, he can already see the change in him. He can see him growing distant.Whatever they had shared already a thing of the past.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Microfics [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113911
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: February 2021





	Drarry Microfic : Before You Go

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Drarry Microfic](https://drarrymicrofic.tumblr.com/), using the prompt 'Lewis Capaldi - Before You Go'.

“I should go.”

The words seem to break the spell, and they leave Draco feeling cold. Just minutes before there had been passion and heat between them, but as he watches Harry gets out of bed, he can already see the change in him. He can see him growing distant.

Whatever they had shared already a thing of the past.

“Can’t you stay?” he asks as he watches him get dressed.

“I can’t,” Harry sighs. “I have to go home.”

“Back to your family.”

Harry gives a nod, for a split-second staring at him, before grabbing his things and heading over to the door.

“Is it always going to be like this?”

Harry turns around, but he doesn’t say a word.

“Are we going to keep doing this?”

“I’m sorry,” Harry finally says, a guilty look on his face.

“You should go. Ginny must be wondering where you are.”

Draco watches as Harry leaves the room, before hearing the front door slam shut. Having been here so many times before, that he knows he should know better than to expect things to change.

He should know better than to hold out hope.

**Author's Note:**

> [You can find me on Tumblr! ❤️](http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/)


End file.
